Nearly all-modern electronic devices require portable electrical power, and power consumption is often a performance bottleneck. Wireless products, such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, entertainment devices, and next generation laptops in particular have a great demand for sustained power. For long-term, portable operation, fuel cells are an attractive solution. Fuel cells, like batteries, efficiently convert chemical energy into electricity, but have additional advantages, such as higher energy density and the possibility of instant refueling. Accordingly, it would be considered an advance in the art to develop new systems that allow for easy integration of fuel cells into our day-to-day operations and utilize them as an on-demand power supply for these power-hungry products.